Lazos de Sangre y Plata
by Delic Zwart
Summary: Nos encontramos en la época colonial, México es un país joven, una fiera batalla por el control de los mares se da entre Inglaterra y España ¿ Que mas depara la historia para estos países?
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

-¡Rayos! Deberías ser más cuidadoso – reprochaba el castaño a su semejante, mientras cuidadosamente curaba las heridas en su brazo

-¡Todo es tu culpa! - respondió apresurado el menor – si hubieras estado aquí, entonces quizá yo… - argumento a la defensiva desviando un poco la mirada y apretando los dientes para soportar el alcohol frio sobre la herida.

El oji esmeralda suspiro, sabía que era su culpa, pero estaba dando lo mejor de si mismo, eran tiempos difíciles y no podía estar aquí y haya a la vez.

-Escucha México, hago lo que puedo ¿bien? – termino de vendar la fea cortada en el brazo izquierdo del moreno – Dejare la armada Española custodiando Veracruz y los galeones… bueno…una parte de la armada… -

Antonio se avergonzaba de la mala situación en la que lo ponían las circunstancias de su casa.

El azabache lanzó un largo quejido mientras se levantaba de la cama en la cual había permanecido sentado y obediente, miró fijamente a España quien guardaba los medicamentos y utensilios de primeros auxilios en el botiquín y luego en lo alto de un armario, se dirigió a la puerta y tomo su abrigo rojo que colgaba del perchero.

-Me voy ahora – dijo sonriendo el mayor

\- ¿Tan rápido? ¿No podrías quedarte un poco más? – reclamo el otro con un deje de desesperación en su voz

\- ah~ no lo siento. Las cosas en Europa no están muy bien, Francia sigue atacando mi casa y va tras Romano e Inglaterra… bueno ya sabes – respondió mientras con lo último miraba de pies a cabeza al chico haciendo énfasis en las heridas que recién había tratado

\- lo sé – el oji castaño rodó su vista por toda la habitación, el silenció y la tensión eran densos, hasta que se aventuró a dar unos pasos más cerca de su "hermano mayor", terminó inevitablemente rodeando su espalda con sus brazos.

México quien apenas era 3 cm. Más bajo que España podía perfectamente hundir su rostro en la contextura de los omóplatos de Antonio, quien no ofrecía resistencia alguna a sus acciones

-¿Qué haré si Inglaterra ataca los puertos de nuevo? – pregunto con voz trémula

\- Estarás bien, estoy seguro de eso – respondió el español, cual se giró para mirar a los ojos a su subordinado y agitar su cabello de forma cálida y fraternal

Y lo único que atino a decir el menor fue – Ten un buen viaje, cuídate –

-la haré ¡Ja! No es tan fácil vencer a la gran armada española ¡¿Verdad México?! – alardeo alegre el español sacándole una sonrisa al chico moreno

\- lo que digas~~~ - le contesto irónico con un suspiro y encogiéndose de hombros

\- ¡Bien! ¡Me voy! – se despidió con una de sus características y radiantes sonrisas antes de salir

\- ¡España! – apremio el azabache

\- ¿eh?.. ¿Qué pasa… -

La suavidad de los labios del menor en un tacto fugaz sobre los suyos le bloqueo el paso de las palabras, fue solo un instante de un beso de despedida triste y confuso

-Regresa a salvo Antonio –

No se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos pero sintió su sonrisa sobre él

-Lo hare Alejandro –


	2. Capitulo 1

**Advertencias:**

-Lenguaje vulgar ocasional

\- Modismos Mexicanos

\- Conceptos históricos de la época de la colonización.

**Notas de la autora:  
**(Me quede en blanco QvQ )

Bueno, en este primer capitulo ya es más un panorama del contexto histórico, y de los escenarios, ya se darán una idea cuando lean.

¡Otra cosa! Yo pienso que los conceptos y los modismos no son difíciles de entender, pero si gustan puedo armar un "Diccionarió" al final de cada capitulo.

Eso es todo~ Espero les guste~

**Capítulo 1 **

**¡Esto es ****_Nueva España_****!**

Una mujer mayor más bajita que yo me golpea en el hombro, me disculpo, me sonríe se va, un hombre joven sonríe, le saludo, esquivo a un par de chiquillos que están corriendo, su madre va tras ellos molesta, no puedo evitar reír, me pregunto ¿Qué debería cenar esta noche?

Ah, pero esta noche me toca turno en el bar, supongo que cenare el plato fuerte del día que haya esta noche, igual y me sale gratis, me detengo en un puesto y me pongo a examinar las verduras, espero recordar bien lo que tenía que llevar.

Bienvenidos a un _Mercado Mexicano_, la mejor expresión de "Compras ruidosas y descontroladas" que puedas ver, una mujer toma una manzana frente a mi haciéndome retroceder, los vendedores me tiene los oídos a explotar, cada uno está gritando sus ofertas "¡Tomates!" "¡Elotes!" "¡Llévelo, llévelo!" ya ni alcanzo a distinguir bien, pero no hay de que preocuparse, es lo normal, tomé simplemente una sandía para comer por la tarde, pague y me abrí un espacio nadando entre la gente, todos siempre son muy amigables, me gusta estar con esta gente del pueblo, realmente me ven como a alguien de la familia y es acogedor.

Es cierto, aun no me he presentado, yo soy Nueva España, el "Virreinato de Nueva España" pero…detesto ese nombre, nunca lo uso, todos me llaman por el nombre de mi capital, "La ciudad de México", México, ese soy yo, una de las colonias Españolas más fructíferas del imperio Español en América, seguidos a mi vienen Perú ("El virreinato de Perú" ) y Venezuela ("La Capitanía General de Venezuela") Guatemala ( "La Capitanía General de Guatemala" ) Y… a decir verdad nunca los he visto, ellos debería de ser algo así como mis … "hermanos" o eso creo, y he escuchado rumores de que se han visto pequeños países nuevos, tal vez solo sean rumores, solamente veo a Perú de vez en cuando, él y yo solemos intercambiar productos en los puertos, España no me permite salir de mi casa, ni verme con otras colonias, pero para mí está bien.

Tengo a España, él es suficiente para mí.

¡Claro! Y toda mi gente que me ama y me ayuda.

El sombrero me cubre del sol de las calles de Veracruz, las ruedas de las carretas resuenan por el empedrado, la mayoría cargadas de productos o cajas, me encuentro en la zona comercial, la alta sociedad no viene muy seguido aquí, más que algunos burgueses a arreglar sus negocios y revisar la mercancía de importación, así que está bien que vista estas fachas, simplemente una camisa de manga corta de algodón blanca, botas de trabajo y un pantalón de lino, España entendería; él es hombre de trabajo de campo igual, así que no le molesta que vista así, hay un mendigo cobijado con un zarape mugriento en la banqueta, me trago un nudo, evito mirarlo y le lanzo una moneda de 20 pesos, supongo que es imposible que todo el mundo viva bien, que se le puede hacer. Pero eso no hace que sea menos doloroso.

Llegue por la entrada del servicio, la casa que me dio Antonio está en el mejor barrio, una casona de dos pisos y caballeriza, un gran número de servidumbre, cocineras y mayordomos que atienden cuando se realizan grandes eventos sociales, como fiestas y juntas de gobierno, deje la Sandía en la cocina y le dije a Doña Emilia (La cocinera; una mujer de baja estatura, morena y de cabello oscuro recogido en un molote) que la partiera para después de la comida ella me sonrió como siempre y dijo que fuera a limpiarme y cambiarme, eso era justo lo que venía a hacer.

Por las tardes siempre salgo a dar una vuelta por los barrios españoles y de la burguesía, me lave la cara y me cambie la ropa por una más adecuada a la clase social con la que siempre me encuentro, un pantalón marrón claro, unos zapatos negros extremadamente brillantes, una camisa blanca, junto con un corbatín de holanes y por último la gabardina larga color azul, recogí un poco mi cabello y estaba listo para salir.

Las cosas cambiaban bastante de entre pasearse por las callejuelas comerciales y las calles principales, estaba lleno de comercios de vitrinas esplendidas donde podías ver pasteles y ropajes traídos de toda Europa, al igual que la mejor joyería, solo oro y planta Novohispana, lo mejor del mercado de importación que mi casa puede proveer a Europa y el resto del mercado mundial, estoy orgulloso de eso, España también lo está, todos los países desean tener mi territorio y mis riquezas, pero no se las daré, no sin obtener ganancia de ello, no voy a permitir que roben mí gloria.

Una chica española de ojos miel me sonríe, le regreso el saludo con una pequeña reverencia, a que era muy linda, simplemente salgo a pasear, me topo con algunos generales españoles, unos funcionarios de la hacienda muy importantes, conversamos un rato, simplemente un saludo y un "¿Cómo está?" con una sonrisa, no me molesta estar en estos lares, pues me siento totalmente importante, todo el mundo reconoce quien soy, y todo el mundo tiene altas expectativas de mí, las miradas de todos se ponen sobre mí, y eso me inspira aires de grandeza, aún que sea solo un poco mientras España no está en casa, yo soy lo más equivalente a él.

Hubo algunos invitados de la monarquía en casa para la comida, un tal duque y su esposa, creó que era la primera vez que los veía, al igual para ellos, mantuvimos una conversación amena de negocios y estado social durante la comida, pero he de admitirlo bastante aburrida.

El día de una u otra forma se volvió a ir de forma rápida, lo que significa que viene la mejor parte: la noche.

Antonio no gusta de que yo salga mucho a hurgar en los barrios, ni menos en los puertos, a menos que él este conmigo o simplemente vaya, solamente, y repito SOLAMENTE a comerciar con Perú, si se trata de tratos con Francia o China él lo realiza todo, pero no puedo evitarlo, la vida nocturna es lo mejor.

Trabajo en un bar que se encuentra en el puerto de Veracruz, uno de los más ajetreados e importantes, los marineros de todos lares llegan a ese lugar a tomar unas copas y ver a las chicas lindas bailando realmente bien en corsés negros de encaje provocativo.

Cuando el sol ya se ocultó y la servidumbre parece estar dormida, salgo de la casona y me dirijo al bar.

El cielo estrellado es realmente hermoso y el sonido de las olas en la oscuridad relajante, pero como sea entre al local, al igual que siempre apestaba a alcohol, sudor, restos de comida grasienta y tabaco, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, una simple sonrisa se plasmó en mi rostro.

\- ¡Alejandro! ¡Carajo! ¿Qué crees que haces? Llegas tarde y todavía te quedas ahí como estúpido ¡Muévete! ¡Los clientes quieren bebidas! –

\- ¡Si Don Lauro! – Ese hombre era el dueño del bar, es decir mi jefe, él no sabía que yo era un país, al menos hasta donde yo tenía idea, nadie aquí lo sabía, esa era una ventaja de que España no me hubiera presentado ante todo el mundo, podía pasar desapercibido con facilidad.

Me coloque un delantal color negro y rápidamente fui a la barra, el hombre detrás de esta que servía las cervezas y el tequila sin dudarlo me dio una botellas y 4 caballitos que me pidió llevar a cierta mesa, los tome con la bandeja negra y fui a llevarlos.

El pianista comenzó con un una melodía animada y varios marineros comenzaron a cantar, algunos de ellos ya bastante borrachos, esquive una botella que voló por sobre mi cabeza, que divertido es aquí.

La noche estaba en su mejor punto, la hora rondaría las 12 u casi la 1, cuando la puerta se abrió de un golpe sonoro, por una milésima de segundo pareció como si todos en el local dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y miraron a la puerta, inclusive yo, Era un grupo de marineros, nada inusual ¿Verdad? Pero aquellas personas desprendían un aura bastante…aterradora, si es que se puede decir así, tal vez fue solo a mí a quien le pareció así, pues la mayoría de ellos eran más altos que yo; a excepción del "Capitán"

\- ¡Hey! ¡Cantinero despéjame una mesa! ¡HA! – aprovecho este silenció para gritar con un marcado acento inglés, acto seguido sus hombres entraron al local y juntaron un par de mesas, sin importar que en una de ellas ya había unos jóvenes, simplemente tiraron todo al suelo y tomaron sillas de cualquier lugar.


	3. Capitulo 2

**[ADVERTENCIA]**

El siguiente capitulo contiene;

-Lengua vulgar fuerte

\- Contenido sexual explicito

\- Violencia

\- Consumo de alcohol

Has sido advertido c:

[Pd:  
Si ya venias a esto y te importa un reverendo cacahuate la "advertencia" asegúrate de no dejar el movil o la pc abierto y en donde alguien mas pueda leer c: es solo una recomendación personal ]

**Notas del Autor: **

Hace años que no escribo _Lemon_ :v

pero e mejorado xD (?

Bueno, es el primer intento de Lemon de Hetalia que hago, diganme que les parece esta tematica "Mandamos al carajo el romance" y si les gusta mi humilde forma de escritura.

Comenten para continuacion y todo eso.

¡Ya pónganse a leer!

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Un encuentro_ Infortunado_**

\- ¡Hey! ¡Cantinero despéjame una mesa! ¡HA! – aprovecho este silenció para gritar con marcado acento inglés, acto seguido sus hombres entraron al local y juntaron un par de mesas, sin importar que en una de ellas ya había unos jóvenes, simplemente tiraron todo al suelo y tomaron sillas de cualquier lugar.

Nadie les dijo nada, quizá porque esos tipos daban miedo ¿o solo a mí me dan miedo? Tal vez sea porque son todos mucho más altos y fornido que yo, a excepción del "capitán" él tiene una contextura normal pero sigue siendo como cinco centímetros más alto que yo, los marineros pasaron y el resto de los clientes desviaron la mirada, yo me les quede observando un segundo, aún atónito.

Quien yo creo es el capitán, viste una chaqueta elegante color roja, tiene un sombrero negro y unas botas que suenan al caminar, es de piel blanca y cabello rubio dorado, ¡cómo no notar sus cejas!, son exageradamente grandes, pero… sus ojos dan miedo, verdes y profundos; turbios, él paso a mi lado, sentí un escalofrío al ser observado por ese hombre, ahora que lo veo bien, parece un muchacho, él tiene algo diferente, no sé cómo explicarlo, nunca lo había visto antes pero no puedo describir esta sensación al momento en que paso a mi lado.

Parpadee un par de veces para despabilarme e ignorar esta sensación de incomodidad, los clientes se cuchicheaban y miraban a nuestros nuevos "invitados" , no podía desifrar todo lo que hablaban, pero entre susurros logre escuchar que un hombre dijo

\- Es la armada Inglesa….. –

¡¿QUÉ?! ¿…La…armada Inglesa…..?

Imposible….entonces…ese chico rubio…. Es Inglaterra ¿Verdad?

Esa sensación extraña, es parecido a lo que me hace distinguir a España del resto de las personas, no estoy del todo seguro, pues no había visto a más países, pero creo que nosotros podemos adivinar cuando hay otro de los nuestros.

Sí, sí, la armada inglesa se roba la plata de los barcos españoles, si también se roba la mercancía de los puertos Mexicanos, supones que yo debo conocer a Inglaterra ¿verdad?

Pues no, nunca lo había visto, la última vez que los corsarios ingleses atacaron _**Agua Segura (1)** _todo era una confusión, yo intente hacer algo al respecto, pero simplemente me gane unos moretones y raspaduras, ni siquiera vi a todos los marineros ¿cómo esperas que distinga cuál de ellos es Inglaterra si España no me deja salir?

El jefe me hizo una seña, ¿Qué? Tarde unos momentos en entender lo que decía, quería que fuera a atender a los marineros ingleses….esto tiene que ser una mala broma….

No me queda de otra que ir

Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y me coloque un par de lugares a la izquierda de Inglaterra, no quiero que me vea directamente, trate de no flanquear al momento de las palabras

-¿Qué les ofrezco caballeros? –

Todos comenzaron a pedir cosas de manera bruta, unos pedía comida y otros bebida, algunos hablaban en inglés y no les entendía si todos gritaban a la vez

\- ¡HEY! – El capitán rubio callo a todos con un fuerte golpe en la mesa - ¡Tráenos una ronda de tu mejor tequila para empezar a calentar! – toda su tripulación respondió con ovaciones, gritos y aplausos

Este chico me miró y sonrío ampliamente, esos ojos me causan escalofríos, simplemente asentí y me retire, pero aun siento como su mirada me tiene enganchado.

Le releve el pedido a una camarera, que la chingen a ella ni loco vuelvo a esa mesa del demonio, le pedí un descanso al jefe y me lo dio, como si alguien me estuviera persiguiendo salí del local y fui a recargarme a una de las paredes laterales.

\- Puta madre…. - ¿Qué pasa con ese ambiente tenso? – Regresa maldito Antonio – murmure para mí y las estrellas, pues sé que no me escucha.

Me dieron escalofríos y me gire a mi derecha con rapidez ¡Ahí esta esa presencia!

\- Hey~ ¿Camarero que paso con nuestra orden? – su aliento esta tan cerca de mi cuello – Nue-va Espa-ña~ - me causa escalofríos

\- ¡Tu! – me aleje casi tambaleando - ¿c-como que que-? Hijo de… - apreté los dientes, no quiero que vea cuan nervioso me pone

\- Es inútil que lo ocultes ¿sabes mocoso? Los países tiene un olor muy… peculiar – se acercó aún más a mí y me extendió su sonrisa retorcida – ¿No lo sientes también? - esos ojos, esa aura, esa sonrisa y ese poder aplastante, no hay duda que estaba en lo correcto.

-Tu eres El Imperio Británico - sentía que mi sangre se helaba

\- ¡Woah! ¡Un aplauso a tu brillante deducción mocoso! – el se apartó y me miro mientras aplaudía con sarcasmo – Inglaterra para ti está bien – esa sonrisa suya al decir aquellas palabras fue tan…seductora

\- Si vienes a saquear Veracruz… No te lo permitiré – me coloque en posición de guardia, pero soy un estúpido, justo ahora no tengo ni siquiera un cuchillo encima, y él mucho más fuerte que yo, después de todo sin España soy un inútil

\- ¿Acaso uno ya no puede venir a divertirse con la buena gente de México? – soltó una carcajada después de esto, este tipo me da miedo, no sé qué carajo le pasa a su actitud.

Me tiene acorralado contra él muro, ¡Cuando! ¡¿Cómo?! No lo vi moverse, maldito es muy veloz, está demasiado cerca…. No me gusta esta situación

\- Nueva España es un nombre desagradable…. España…ese bastardo, No quiero pensar en él al ver a una belleza como tú – me susurro aquello, ¡Wo! Su aliento apesta a alcohol, está muy borracho, y tal vez eso explique el ligero tono rojiso en sus mejillas, aunque de lejos es casi invisible - ¿México esta bien no es así? – Me está examinando a cada milímetro con la mirada – Te llamare así ¿Bien? –

¡Demasiado cerca!

Lo empuje con mis mano e intente zafarme de él, pero me agarro con una presión tremenda de los hombros y me aplasto contra el ladrillo con fuerza

\- h-hey vamos… no seas idiota, Soy un hombre. – conozco esa mirada en una persona, es el deseo sexual.

\- **I give a fuck(2)** ….- más y más cerca su rostro del mío.

Sus labios presionan los míos ¡¿Qué carajo le pasa a este tipo?!

Su saliva es una combinación de ron, tequila y vino tinto, maldito sea, me la pone difícil librarme de él, es un infeliz, su boca es cálida y su lengua es hábil, me tiene sujetadas ambas manos contra la pared y con su cuerpo aprisiona el mío ¿Qué clase pervertido es capaz de someter a un país con tanta facilidad?

Se separó de mí, lamiendo sus labios y esbozando esa presumida sonrisa, es asqueroso, pero él parece disfrutarlo, parece que se atonto un poco por que la presión en mis muñecas ya no es tan fuerte, pero comenzó a olfatear mi cuello y me estremeció hasta la médula ese aliento caliente de mierda que tiene.

\- ¡Vete a la mierda! – Con un movimiento de lo más rápido que pude y haciendo uso de toda mis fuerzas me libere de él y le enceste un buen golpe en el mentón.

Inglaterra se tambaleo hacía atrás y se sostuvo el lugar donde le golpe, yo respiraba agitado y le miraba con rabia ¡cómo se atreve a tocarme!

Él ….se está riendo, escupió sangre y luego se limpió la barbilla

\- México… Interesante…. Pensaba ser dulce contigo, pero si quieres que sea rudo, bien será como tú quieres – ahí está esa sonrisa psicótica que me estremece

Apreté la mandíbula, estoy demasiado nervioso.

De su cinturón desenfundo un arma, se me paro el corazón; se que no podría morir con eso pero…seguro y duele cabron, trague saliva y sentí el sudor frío correr por mis sienes mientras trataba de retroceder con lentitud.

¡BAM!

Le disparo al aire, solté un suspiro de alivio, pero casi tres segundos después se escuchó la puerta del local y pasos, mire a mi derecha y lo último que alcance a distinguir fueron a sus hombres marchando hacía mí, algo cubrió mis ojos y forceje

\- ¡Suéltame Britania Hijo de puta! – más manos comenzaron a tomarme de los brazos y luego de los pies, cuerdas, me ataron de manos y luego de pies, finalmente me amordazaron y me cargaron entre varias personas, seguía forcejeando y tratando de gritar, no veo ni me puedo mover.

Sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza y todo se puso oscuro.

Abrí los ojos con pesadez, el dolor de cabeza era insoportable y no logre pararme por completo.

¿Dónde carajos estoy?

Todo está más borroso que la chingada, estoy acostado, parece, un techo, una lámpara de aceite, un espejo, levanto mis manos, aún tengo marcas en las muñecas por las cuerdas.

Lleve mi mano derecha a mi sien y sentí un liquido, mire mis dedos y estaba pegajosos de sangre, igual mi boca sabía ligeramente a cobre ¿Cómo me trajeron hasta aquí para dejarme así?

¡Es cierto! ¡Inglaterra!

¿¡Donde esta ese hijo de puta ahora!?

Me senté de un golpe y trate de echar de lado las pulsaciones en mi cabeza, que para mi suerte fueron reduciendo conforme me acostumbre a la luz y la posición, busque por todo el lugar, y ese rubio del demonio estaba sentado frente a una mesa, con una copa y unos papeles que ni idea de que sean frente a él, parecía ocupado y a la vez preocupado.

\- agh…- aun sentía entumidas todas las extremidades y el mundo giraba de vez en cuando

\- Oh~ Ya despertaste – él se levantó de la silla y me sonrió

\- Jamás seré parte de tus colonias Inglaterra – le aventé de forma venenosa mientras lo miraba con el mayor despreció que pudiera tener y luego le escupí en la cara

Se limpió mi saliva de mala gana y sonrió de lado – Parece que ese Idiota de España tiene muy mimadas a sus colonias – Se colocó a gatas frente a mi – Permiteme enseñarte algo de respeto a tus mayores mocoso – soltó una risita y me tomo de las mejillas

\- ¡Que no me toques carajo! – me lance hacía atrás soltándome de él

Su mirada se volvió despiadada y en instante todo mísero rastro de valor que me quedara se fue al caño, me paralice, ciertamente yo no estoy en condiciones siquiera de escapar, mucho menos de hacerle frente

\- Ya me colmaste la paciencia mocoso…. – Se lanzó sobre mí

De nuevo tomo mis manos y las coloco sobre mi cabeza, con su cuerpo presionando sobre el mío contra la cama, tomo con rudeza mi barbilla y me abrió los labios introduciendo su lengua, cerré los ojos y me retorcía, pero como todo un demonio se robó el aire de mis pulmones y me saco un desgraciado gemido, se mantuvo a solo unos milímetros de mi rostro mientras yo respiraba de manera irregular, él sonreía y yo lo odio.

\- Seguro que te gustara – me aseguro con esa boca tan altanera que tiene, se acercó a mi odio y me susurro – Ale~jan~dro – me causo cosquillas, odio estas reacciones físicas.

Se levantó un poco y tomo un trozo de cuerda que estaba en el buró (ni siquiera lo había visto) pero antes de que me diera cuenta mis muñecas estaban atadas juntas sobre mi cabeza

\- ¡Britania! ¡Suéltame Hijo de puta! – le grite ya bastante más que encabronado por este tipo

\- Ya te dije que Inglaterra es mejor o ¿Prefieres Arthur? - no se demoró nada en desabotonar mi camisa – Muy pronto desearas que te suelte…. Pero no para escapar – se lamió los labios

Beso mi cuello, y sus labios bajaron a mi clavicula ¡Joder! Me causa escalofríos, me muerdo el labio y aprieto los ojos, ver su sonrisa altanera me causa repulsión ¡Ah! ¿Cómo logra hacer que me estremezca con solo su lengua? ¡Amfh! ….

Está jugando con mis tetillas, eso se siente tan raro – N-no soy una chi-chica ¡Maldición! ¡ah! – me corta las palabras al morder mi pecho. No soy una chica pero se siente jodidamente bien, eso me altera.

Además somos ambos hombres ¿Pretende tener sexo conmigo? Eso… es imposible ¿Verdad?

Es asqueroso que este tipo disfrute más de los chicos que de las mujeres.

Mira quién habla…. Yo.

Yo quien deseo tanto a España. Quien he probado sus labios y que he soñado como sería ser tocado por sus manos, ha si tan solo España recorriera mi cuerpo con sus manos , si sus ojos me miraran llenos de esa pasión desbordante y sus labios me besaran con lujuria, entonces yo…

Ah~ se me escapo un suspiro, estaba pensando en Antonio y este tipo tocando mi cuerpo, enreda por completo mi mente y mis sentidos.

El olor a aceite quemado y el sabor a alcohol que me marean de forma suave, mezclados con el calor corporal y el ligero sudor fusionándose, nuestras salivas unidas, me desvanezco, no mantengo la cordura.

Nadie puede culparme, soy solo un país en el cuerpo de un chico de 17, las hormonas o lo que sea, lo que sea, algo debe estar afectando mi cuerpo a la vez que nubla mi mente.

Su lengua está en mi entre pierna, desgraciado ya logro que me pusiera duro, hum~ agh… todo mi miembro dentro de su boca, se siente tan caliente y me causa cosquillas en cada poro en mi piel, no puedo evitar gemir, y la saliva se escurre por mis labios.

\- Agh… ¡Ah! Es.. España umfh~ aaah~ - No sé que delirios estoy diciendo – Ahí.. ahí… voy a… ¡AH! – se siente bien.

Ese rubio se detuvo y al abrir mis ojos apenas podía verle con mi vista nublada de lagrimitas infantiles

\- ¿Así que estás pensando en ese Español? Interesante – se colocó sobre mí y mi aliento irregular choco con su rostro – Esta bien, piensa en quien quieras. Pero te haré mío México – se acercó y sentía que me besaría, pero escuche algo salir de sus labios en voz muy baja – … my precious America … - Sus labios se robaron los míos una vez más

Realmente odio a este tipo, pero puedo cerrar los ojos y pensar en él; pensar en Antonio, no me queda otra escapatoria que sucumbir a la lujuria.

Arthur, si ese era el nombre que había dicho podía llamarlo.

Arthur recorrió todo mi torso con sus manos y se sentía algunas cortadas y marcas de batallas en sus palmas, mire al techo y alargue una respiración de aire que se hizo más denso que al inició de todo esto, de un momento a otro yo no tenía mis pantalones o mi ropa interior, y con sus dedos acariciaba la extensión de mi entre pierna, sin una pizca de delicadeza me metió los dedos a la boca y me abrió los labios, impidiendo con contuviera mi voz que tan indecente sonaba y haciendo que mi salvia se corriera sobre sus dedos y cayera a las sabanas, mientras jugaba con mi lengua y sus dedos su otra mano lo hacía con mi miembro y el calor en mi rostro era tan intenso que seguro se veía rojo.

Y el muy infeliz toco cierto lugar con cierta precisión que me estremeció y no soporte más que me vine.

\- Oh, mira que adorable te viniste solo con mi mano y mi boca – podía escuchar su voz seductora y yo aún respiraba agitado, mi corazón rebobinaba en mi pecho - Pero eso a mí no me basta –

Me volteó, dejándome boca abajo, levanto mis caderas y me puso de rodillas con la cara en las sabanas – Abre las piernas – dijo como una orden, y lo obedecí

¡Uwah! ¡¿Qué está haciendo?!

Desato mis manos para mi suerte, pues así podía sostenerme mejor, mordió con fuerza mi cuello, besó mi mejilla, lamia mi lóbulo y de nuevo al lado opuesto de mi cuello con tanta fuerza que sangre, lance un grito seguido de un gemido, por que ese rubio lamió la herida

\- ¡E-eso duele! ¡Joder! ¡No! – Estaba metiendo su dedo en mi ano

\- Cálmate – Estaba todo húmedo y pegajoso ahí adentro porque metió sus dedos empapados en saliva y uso mi propio semen para deslizarse mejor dentro – Relájate –

\- ahí está sucio…. Detente… joder – Esto era muy extraño y dolía bastante

\- ¡Agh! Vaya que eres molesto – mientras jugaba con su dedo en mi interior comenzó a acariciar de nuevo mi entre pierna, supongo que eso logro distraerme del dolor

Sentí que sus labios recorrían mi espalda, y él introdujo otro dedo, justo cuando me había dejado de doler, de nuevo se sentía lo mismo, peros su caricias constantes, su respiración excitada sobre mi cuello y su manos en cada milímetro de mi piel me distraían al menos un tanto.

Movía sus dedos dentro de mí, hasta que tenía tres adentro y me dolía, los introducía y los sacaba, yo no podía moverme, simplemente las lágrimas empapaban mi rostro y el sudor de nuestros cuerpos se mezclaba, después de unos momentos dejo de doler como la chingada, entonces saco sus dedos.

Me relaje, creo que ya todo termino, mi corazón va como un caballo desbocado y aun siento que cada poro de mi piel desprende calor.

\- ¡AH! – Está metiendo…. Inglaterra está metiendo su miembro dentro de mí - ¡ Infeliz! ¡D-Duele! ..sacalo… - ugh…esto duele dos veces más que los dedos

\- ¡Ja! ¿Pensaste que solo tú tendrías placer? Yo apenas me estoy empezando a divertir – no se contuvo y me penetro con una fuerza tremenda, grite pero él no escuchaba mis suplicas.

Apreté con fuerza las sabanas mientras mis lagrimas y demás fluidos caían en la tela.

No podía contener mi respiración, mis gritos, mis gemidos, las palpitaciones de todo mi ser, era una droga de sensaciones que me nublaba la visión y ahogaba cualquier lógica o pensamiento fuera del momento, era dolor y placer combinado, era miedo y éxtasis, era la adrenalina de probar lo que nunca habías probado tomado de la mano con el terror de saltar a lo desconocido.

Más profundo, más caliente y más embriagante. Me derretía y perdía la noción del tiempo en el compás de las respiraciones, los gemidos y su voz seductora.

Y en el punto más profundo y líquido del orgasmo no nos contuvimos.

Porque nos habíamos entregado a un acto meramente carnal.

* * *

**1.- Agua Segura: **Fue como los marineros llamaban a una región de la actual Península de Baja California Sur en México, el lugar estaba lleno de depósitos de agua dulce (Un gran Estero y varios pozos subterráneos) por lo cual era conocido como un lugar que se frecuentaba para re abastecer de Agua dulce a los navíos.

**2.- I give a Fuck:** Me importa una mierda


End file.
